


Andante Andante

by chaoticqueer



Series: singer!maya and writer!riley au [1]
Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Childhood Best Friends to Lovers, Established Relationship, F/F, a loooot of different plots jammed in the same fic, famous au, hm ellen degeneres is weirdly a recurring character in this???, singer!Maya, writer!Riley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 16:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15976388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticqueer/pseuds/chaoticqueer
Summary: Riley and Maya navigate through life together + a bunch of social media posts and a series of interviews.





	Andante Andante

**Author's Note:**

> Just trying to keep the fandom alive. This is the first rilaya fic I've written so hm... its not great. Also, sorry if Maya is a little ooc. I started writing this and didn't know how to end it so I kept going for a while and a lot of shit happened. enjoy
> 
>  
> 
> and yes the title is the abba song. sue me.

**@TheMayaHunter:** Finally back in New York for a couple days! Can’t wait to sleep in for the first time in a month!

****

-

****

“Honey, I’m home!” Maya announces as she closes the apartment door behind her. She drops her luggage on the couch and instantly hears quick steps getting closer.

****

“Peaches!!” The blonde gets a mouthful of brown hair as Riley Matthews wraps her in a tight hug. “I missed you so much!”

****

“I know, I missed you too, Riles. But don’t you worry, I’m never leaving you again.” Maya replies, then pressing a soft kiss to her girlfriend’s lips.

****

Riley frowns, “You know that’s not true.”, she whispers, before hiding her face on Maya’s neck and inhaling her scent.

****

“Well…” Maya starts. Riley lets go of her and stares at the blonde confusedly.

****

“What are you saying, Maya?”

****

“Come sit with me.” Maya holds Riley’s hand and guides her to the couch, where they both sit.

****

“I’ve been thinking… We’ve been together for five years, I have keys to this place and we never sleep apart when i’m in town so I don’t really use my own apartment…” Riley patiently waits for her girlfriend to finish talking but her leg shakes in excitement already. 

****

Maya sighs, “I sold my place here in New York. And… while I was in L.A. and had some free time away from the studio I started looking for a place there. And I found a perfect one. It has bay windows and even allows pets,” She shoots Riley a look, “Yeah I know you’ve been bugging me for ages now for us to get a pet.” 

****

Riley’s smile widens, “Plus it’s relatively close to the studio and it’s in a nice neighborhood and you can decorate it the way you want, which I know means there’s gonna be tons of my art all over the walls.” Maya tightens her hold on her girlfriend’s hand. “We can still stay here when we’re in NY but now we can have a place to call our own in L.A. so we don’t have to be apart for as long. That is, if you say yes. Riley Matthews, will you - officially - move in with me?”

****

Maya stops breathing for a second.

****

Riley stays silent for a few seconds before finally yelling an excited “Yes” as she jumps into Maya’s arms. “Yes! Yes! Yes!”

****

“Are you sure? I know this is a lot and you’re gonna have to spend more time away from your family than you’re used to and I would totally understand if you say no.”

****

“Peaches.”

****

“I just really miss you when I’m in L.A. and I love you so much and I can’t stay here forever because of my music and you’re writing your book so it’s not like I’m asking you to leave your job to be with me but like I said I get it a hundred percent if you say-” Riley interrupts Maya’s nervous blabbering with a kiss. “-no.”

****

“Peaches. I’m sure, okay? You’re my family too, you know. Have been since we were kids. But yeah I know my parents and Auggie will understand - Yes, even dad - and we’ll still get to see them when we’re here in New York. And they can visit us in L.A. While I do know time and distance have no power over us, I would love to be closer to you. So yeah this is happening.” Riley smiles, sweet like honey.

****

Maya visibly relaxes, “Oh thank god.”

****

“I’m confused, did you ever think I would actually say no? Come on, Maya, you know me better than that.” The tall brunette brings her girlfriend’s hand to her lips and presses a soft kiss there. 

****

Maya lets out a shy smile. “Well, you know how I get. Always weird when it comes to good things happening to me. Even after all this time.”

****

Riley shakes her head, “I love you, Maya Hunter.”

****

“I love you too, honey.” She sighs, “Now I gotta go call Zay.”

****

“I guess I’m calling mom then. Tell her the big news.” Riley dances in place, “She’s gonna be so excited. And sad. But mostly excited. Tell Zay I miss him.”

****

Maya throws her head back, “Will do. Oh sweetie please tone down the over excitement this time, you know everytime you call Topanga to give her news about us she thinks I finally proposed. And then I have to listen to her not so subtly hint at it for months and then ask me why oh why I haven’t asked you to marry me yet and I have to come up with excuses because I can’t just tell her I did propose and you said “no, thanks”.”

****

“Maya! That’s not what happened and you know it.” Riley laughs.

****

“Wasn’t it kind of what happened though?” Maya smiles cheekily.

****

“Oh peaches I already lost count of how many times I had to clarify this to you so you get it in that thick skull of yours. You are absolutely the love of my life. Of course I want to marry you. But I know myself, the moment we decide we’re getting married for sure I’m gonna spend every minute of my life preparing for that and working on it to make it as special and perfect as it can be and I won’t be able to think of something else until we’re wives and right now I need to actually finish writing this book or they’re gonna rip my contract to shreds, I have a deadline.”

****

Maya rests her head on Riley’s shoulder with a smile. “I know. I just like hearing it repeatedly. You sound cute when you think I’m a dumbass.”

****

“I hate you.”

****

“You love me.”

****

“I love you.”

****

“I love you too, Riles.” Maya presses a quick kiss to Riley’s hair and gets up. “I’m gonna be upstairs talking to Zay about the album. Join me when you’re done talking to Topanga, we have a very important meeting on our bed. Clothes not allowed. Next time you see me I’m gonna be naked.” 

****

Riley giggles, still seated. “I’m gonna marry you so hard, Maya Hunter!”

****

“Please do!” Maya replies climbing up the stairs.

****

-

****

“And that was Curious by Hayley Kiyoko! Thanks for tuning in, everyone. Now we have a really special guest that dropped by to talk to us for a bit. Maya Hunter is here! Hello, Maya! Thank you for coming.” The short haired man speaks into the microphone, his headphones on top of his head. Maya, who’s seated in front of him at the other side of the round table, smiles politely at the greeting.

****

“Hey, Seth. Thank you for having me.” She speaks into her mic, fixing the position of her headphones so she can hear herself.

****

“How are you doing? I heard you just got back from Los Angeles today.” 

****

“I’m great, yeah I just got here in New York a few hours ago, I didn’t even have time to see my parents yet, but I’m sure I’ll be able to do that in a few.” Maya replies, her forearms resting on top of the table.

****

“Really? Wow I hope you can relax and enjoy your free time soon.”

****

“Thank you, I only get this weekend off and then I’m back in the studio to continue working on my new album.”

****

Seth nods in understanding, “Speaking of which… do you have anything you can tell us about your album?”

****

“Not yet, really. All I can say is that my team and I are working on it, I wrote most of the songs like usual, and that’s all. I would tell you more if I could.”

****

“Ah well, I’m sure it’s gonna be great. I can’t wait to listen to it.”

****

“Thank you, Seth.”

****

“I gotta ask you, you mentioned you write most of your music. I was wondering, where does your inspiration come from? Personal experience is what most musicians would say, is that your case as well?” The man shoots Maya a relaxing look, gives her a polite smile.

****

Seth might be one of Maya’s favorite radio interviewers, she loves his soothing presence. Whenever they talk, Maya feels like she could tell him anything. Maybe that’s why he’s an interviewer in the first place, right? Who wouldn’t want to hire someone that can get celebrities to tell them everything about themselves? Not that Maya is a celebrity, she's really not.

****

“Oh, well, you could definitely say that. I write a lot of love songs and they’re all based on my experience with love and you know, my muse,” She chuckles, then continuing, “but when it comes to the heartbreaking stuff I get a lot of it from my childhood and past family drama.” The blonde shrugs, “My father left my mom and I back when I was still a kid so you could say that inspires a lot of my, uh, more depressing music.” Maya laughs nervously, surprised she’s saying so much. 

****

“I’m sorry to hear about your father.”

****

“Don’t be, my mom married an amazing guy who adopted me and he’s always been an amazing dad. That’s why I use his last name, you know, Hunter.”

****

“That’s nice that you have him then. But changing topics, those love songs, they feel very personal and touching, it makes you seem like someone who’s very deeply in love. Would that assumption be correct? I mean, you did mention a muse...” Seth smiles teasingly, digging into something he knows Maya doesn’t really talk about, but trying to get her to open up since the young woman looks relaxed and comfortable enough.

****

Maya lets out a hearty laugh, “Seth, you bastard. That question, huh?” She shoots the man a smile. “Fine, I’ll answer that, but only because you caught me in a really good mood.” Seth shoots Maya a thumbs up, clearly satisfied with where things are going. “Yes, your assumption would be very correct. I am indeed in love. Very much so.” She smiles, blushing a little.

****

“That’s great to hear, congratulations, Maya. Do they know they inspire your music? How does that make them feel?” 

****

“Thank you. Yeah, she knows. I’ve been writing love songs about her since back when I first started writing music, really. And she’s very supportive and amazing about it every single time. Whenever I show her a new song she’s like  _ “That’s the best thing I’ve ever heard,” _ and then I show her another and she says the same thing. She’s too good.” Maya gushes, her cheeks red and warm.

****

“That’s adorable. So you’ve known each other for a very long time then… Your other albums though, were they all about her?”

****

“Oh yeah, we’ve known each other since we were little. She’s always been my best friend and I’m incredibly lucky to have her in my life. She’s truly my soulmate. But to answer your other question, yes. All of my albums have been about her. She knows that and she blushes every time I mention it. We’ve been together for almost six years now so she’s the only one I write love songs about.” Maya replies. 

****

She’s saying maybe more than she should, but would you blame her? She’s wanted to gush about Riley ever since her first interview ever, now she’s only giving in to her desires. Yes, Maya Hunter just casually mentioned in an interview that was supposed to be totally casual and unshocking, that she’s definitely not straight. Who cares?

****

Seth shoots her a supportive smile, “That’s really beautiful, Maya, thank you for sharing that with us.”

****

“Well, you’re really good at what you do, huh? Now you’ll have bragging rights cause you got me to tell you ‘bout my love life. You’re welcome.” Maya teases, making the interviewer laugh.

****

“It’s always a pleasure talking to you, Maya. I hope we can have you back for another chat when your album comes out.”

****

“Thank you, I will definitely be back, Seth.” She smiles.

****

“And that was the amazingly talented Maya Hunter. Now, enjoy some more music and we’ll be right back with a new segment for you.” The man turns off their microphones and takes off his headphones, followed by Maya.

****

-

****

**@TheMayaHunter:** Got back home to see I’m trending worldwide. Thank you everyone for the support. Love you, guys! Feels so good to be out! #pride

****

**@TheMayaHunter:** just had someone from my team quit… they were not thrilled about my coming out today. or ever. I heard some shit. Very confused and upset I had someone like that working for me. 

****

**@TheMayaHunter:** but in other news i love my girlfriend

****

-

****

“Peaches?” Riley’s soft voice rings from the bedroom.

****

“Yes, honey?” Maya replies from her spot in front of the computer.

****

“Come cuddle with me, I miss you.”

****

The blonde sighs happily, closing the laptop and getting up, “Whatever you want.”

****

-

****

“So, what do you think?” Maya asks Riley, as both enter their new place in Los Angeles. “I sent most of the furniture from my old apartment to this one so we wouldn’t need to worry about that right now, since you’re writing your book and I’m busy with my album. We can change it once things calm down for us.”

****

Riley turns around to face her girlfriend, tears in her eyes. “I love it, peaches. It’s perfect. Looks like the place I’ve always wanted to live in. You know me so well...” 

****

“Oh honey don’t cry.” Maya wraps her arms around Riley, rubbing her back in comfort. “I’m glad you like it so much, I would be really embarrassed if you didn’t.” She laughs, then pressing a kiss to her girlfriend’s forehead. “Then we’d have to get another one. God I love you so much, Riley Matthews.”

****

Riley grins, “Yeah well, I love you too.” She pecks Maya’s lips, “By the way, I’m very proud of you, Maya.”

****

“You are?”

****

“I am. What you did was really brave.” The brunette slowly runs her fingers through Maya’s hair. 

****

“What, coming out publicly or handling my homophobic publicist without having a breakdown?” 

****

“Both.”

****

“Why, thank you, love.” Maya smirks, “I was just done being quiet about it. I’m happy, you make me happy, what reason do I have to hold back and not announce it to the entire world? If people don’t buy my music because I’m gay then they can go fuck themselves, I don’t care. But it wasn’t something I planned, it just happened naturally.”

****

“You’re amazing.”

****

“I know.” Maya grins, “You’re not so bad yourself.”

****

Riley laughs, then lets go of her girlfriend to look around in the apartment.

****

“What did Zay have to say about that, anyway?” She inquires.

****

“You mean  _ “Mr. Manager” _ ? He took it better than I expected. He usually hates it when I do big stuff that could affect my career without letting him know first but you know he’s a big softie, he wouldn’t be mad at me about that. He knows how much I love you.” Maya replies, reaching for Riley’s hand, “Now, wanna see the bedroom?”

****

-

****

**@TheMayaHunter:** just realised now I can post this. I might be a punk hoe but I’ll admit I’m very soft for my honey. **@rileytown**

****

Followed by the words is a picture of Maya and Riley sharing a kiss, both wearing warm clothing, snow falling around them.

****

**@rileytown: @TheMayaHunter** soft peaches  <3 Can’t wait to embarrass you by posting old pictures of us :D

****

**@TheMayaHunter: @rileytown** you wouldn’t dare

****

**@rileytown: @TheMayaHunter** wanna bet? Done.

****

Then there’s a picture of 14 year-old Maya in pajamas, her hair a mess, her face smushed as she slept, with most of her limbs on top of Riley’s body. Riley smiles at the camera.

****

**@TheMayaHunter: @rileytown** i CANNOT believe you just had this picture in your phone for 9 years waiting for the right opportunity to post it

****

**@rileytown: @TheMayaHunter** :) never challenge me again, peaches

****

-

****

**@TheMayaHunter:** a lot of people have been asking me about my gf so i’ll tell you about her in a few words: supportive, kind, beautiful, intelligent, cuddly, positive, simply the best human

****

**@TheMayaHunter:** guys please don’t flood riley’s mentions she’s bad at social media and easily spooked

****

**@TheMayaHunter:** if you wanna support her and impress me - you should - she’s a writer with two books already out, working on the third, check out where you can get them in her twitter they’re great trust me

****

**@rileytown: @TheMayaHunter** stop it i’ve read them and they’re “ok” hahaha

****

-

****

“Please welcome Maya Hunter!” 

****

Maya walks into the stage trying not to let it show how nervous she is. This is her first time on the Ellen Show and she can’t believe it took her coming out to get her here. She’s not even promoting anything, Zay just called her out of nowhere and announced she had been invited to be in the show and talk to Ellen. 

****

Ever since she tweeted about her nasty publicist, Maya has got a lot of attention in social media, more than usual. Some other artists tweeted their support and next thing she knows everything’s gone viral. It’s surreal.

****

“Hey, everyone! Ellen, it’s so nice to meet you!” She announces, greeting the host.

****

“I can say the same about you, Maya.” They sit in their respective seats and the audience calms down. “So this is your first time in the show…”

****

“Yes, I’m so nervous right now.” She laughs, crossing her legs. Ellen joins her in laughter for a moment.

****

“So you’re a singer and songwriter and you’ve got two albums out, right?”

****

“Yeah, I’m working on the third.”

****

“Congratulations! Surprisingly though, you’re not here to promote new music, you’re here because something happened and the internet quickly let me know about it.” The woman offers Maya a comforting smile, “You recently came out...”

****

The audience cheers.

****

“I did. Well, mostly I just opened up about my relationship with my girlfriend, I guess. But yeah I’m pretty gay.” Maya grins.

****

“I’m glad to hear that, it’s nice that the lesbian club has a new member now. We meet on Saturdays and listen to lesbian songs while drinking wine and talking about being lesbians. You and your lady are welcome to join us.”

****

“Oh cool! I would love that! She’s bi though, is it okay if she joins anyway?”

****

“Of course! Now, we’ll get back to you and your girlfriend- what is her name, if you don’t mind?”

****

“Riley, Riley Matthews.” Maya grins.

****

Ellen looks surprised for a second, “Wait. Is she a writer by any chance?”

****

Maya smiles confusedly, “She is!”

****

“Oh my- Maya, Riley Matthews is one of my favorite authors! Can you believe?” Ellen looks ecstatic.

****

“What? Really? That’s amazing! She’s gonna die when she sees this, thank you!”

****

“You’re thanking me for potentially killing your girlfriend?”

****

The audience laughs, then joined by Maya. “Ellen! You know what I meant!”

****

“How did nobody tell me this?” She looks at her producers in question, “Yeah, Portia and I have read both of her books and they’re fantastic! Uh, I’m losing focus, let’s get back to you. As I was saying, you came out and some not great things happened… Can you talk about that?”

****

Maya takes a deep breath, “I can but not in a lot of detail because I wasn’t even supposed to tell anyone about what happened, really, something about being ethical or whatever, but yeah I’m not gonna stay quiet when someone is being a homophobe.” The audience claps in support. 

****

“What happened was, I did an interview in New York and I mentioned I have a girlfriend. My fans were super supportive and I never doubted that they would be, but hm, someone who worked for me was not as supportive. They were very explicitly against my decision to come out and advised me to delete my tweets and uh, tried to stop the show from releasing my interview online and a bunch of stuff and I said I was not gonna do that. So they told me some… unpleasant things, mostly about my sexuality, told me my career was over, then quit their job.”

****

Ellen looks taken aback, “Wow. That’s truly terrible. I’m sorry that happened to you, it’s an embarrassment that people like that still exist. It’s really unfair that you weren’t supposed to talk about this when the other person involved was so disrespectful to you. If they didn’t want to be called out for being homophobic maybe they shouldn’t have been homophobic in the first place.”

****

Once again the audience cheers in agreement.

****

“Thank you.” Maya feels her heart full with support.

****

“You tweeted about it and some other artists showed their support and the whole thing went viral.”

****

“Yeah, it’s crazy.”

****

“Well, I’m happy you’re being true to yourself and fighting.” Ellen nods, “So you and Riley have been together for a long time now…”

****

“Oh yeah, we started dating back in high school, we’d been best friends since we were kids and, hum, I had a huge crush on her and she had no idea.” Maya grins, “Then one day she almost moved to England, and well, I was so devastated at the thought of being away from her that a week later I told her everything. To my surprise, she started crying and I thought I had ruined everything but then she just kissed me. Turns out she had been in love with me the entire time and I was the one who had no idea.” The blonde giggles at the memory, the audience getting moved. “We’ve been together ever since.”

****

“Awe, that’s adorable!” The screen in the back of the studio then shows a picture of Maya and Riley, arms wrapped around one another, Riley’s head resting on top of Maya’s as they smile. She remembers Farkle took that photo a few months ago when they all got together for his birthday. “And that’s you girls being cute. Who took that picture?” 

****

“That would be one of our closest friends, it was his birthday.”

****

“His birthday and the guy was taking pictures of you?” Ellen laughs.

****

“Oh yeah he’s a strange fella. We love him.”

****

Maya smiles softly, the screen switches the picture for another one, both girls seated at the bay window, Riley between Maya’s legs, the blonde’s arms wrapped around her neck, her hands on Maya’s arms, big smiles. “That’s when we got together. Her mom took that one.” She laughs, oh Topanga always knew.

****

“I love it, you both look adorable.” Ellen smiles warmly,  “Thank you for coming, Maya. I wish you all the success, and I hope to see you again soon.”

****

“Of course, thank you.”

****

“Please send Riley my regards and let her know Portia and I can’t wait for her next book.”

****

“I will, for sure! She will be very pleased by that,” Maya grins, “Thanks again for having me.”

****

-

****

**@rileytown:** why did i just get like 200k new followers? what’s happening?

****

**@zaymanagement: @rileytown** dude just check your mentions

****

Riley finds Zay’s tweet in her timeline and follows his advice, kicking herself for not thinking about that sooner. What she sees almost sends her into cardiac arrest.

****

**@TheEllenShow** just followed you

****

**@TheEllenShow:** Just found out **@TheMayaHunter** is dating one of my favorite authors a.k.a **@rileytown**

****

Riley screams. And believe me, she screams a lot more when Maya tells her everything.

****

-

****

**@TheMayaHunter:** Officially 6 years together and I keep falling more and more each day. **@rileytown** thank you for loving me and making my days happier, for inspiring me to be a better person, for changing my life. I love you, honey. ps I have a surprise for you today  <3

****

Maya adds two pictures to the tweet. One shows her and Riley on the couch, a kiss pressed to Riley’s cheek, the other side of her face held by Maya’s hand, while a beautiful smile paints the brunette’s face. The second one shows the two young women kissing in front of the Eiffel Tower, that was on their fifth anniversary. 

****

**@rileytown: @TheMayaHunter** Peaches! I’m so lucky you crawled through my window all those years ago! You’re my best friend, my family, my soulmate, my everything. My life is so much better for having you in it. Thank you for making me the happiest girl in the world. I love you forever  <3

****

-

****

“Honey, I’m back!” Maya announces, closing the door behind her and quickly hiding the package she held when she came in.

****

“Peaches, I’m in the bedroom, come kiss me!” Riley yells from her spot in the chair, her computer in front of her. She saves her work and begins turning off the laptop.

****

Maya climbs up the stairs, carrying the package with her. Before entering the bedroom, she puts the box down on the floor, opens it, and takes a black kitten wearing a purple bowtie from inside. She puts him down as she opens the door and the kitty clumsily walks into the room exploring. 

****

The little cat spots Riley on the chair, who spots him at the same time, and makes his way to her. Riley immediately gets up from the chair and sits down on the floor next to the kitten, petting him while he rubs himself on her.

****

“Oh my god! You’re so adorable! Look at that bowtie! It’s purple! Who are you?” She says, as if expecting the cat to answer.

****

Maya walks into the bedroom, a smile on her face. “So I see you’ve met Finn.”

****

Riley looks up, her eyes teary, “His name is Finn?”

****

“Yeah. Finn here needed a home so I thought you wouldn’t mind if he came to live with us.” The blonde replies, sitting down next to her girlfriend.

****

“Really?? He’s ours??” She asks excitedly, staring surprised at Maya, who nods in response. Riley all but throws herself at Maya, giving her a passionate kiss that ends way too soon for the blonde. “Peaches! Is he the surprise you were talking about?” 

****

“That he is.” She smiles softly. “I would get you a purple cat but, hum, they don’t really exist outside Rileytown so I just got the next best thing. Found him in the shelter close to the studio.” 

****

Riley presses a series of kisses to Maya’s lips, “I love you so much, Maya.” 

****

“I love you too, honey.” The blonde giggles as Finn crawls Riley’s lap and sits on her. “He likes you. I can relate, what a smart cat.”

****

Riley smiles sweetly and rests her head on Maya’s shoulder. 

****

“Happy anniversary, Riles.”

****

“Happy anniversary, Peaches. I’ll get you your present when I’m done feeling emotional about this.” She giggles.

****

“It’s okay, babe, we’ve got time.” Maya wraps her arm around Riley’s shoulder and kisses the top of her head.

****

-

****

**@TheMayaHunter:** she’s happy i got her a cat. boy i sure hope she won’t love this lil fella more than she loves me

****

Attached to the tweet is a picture of Riley curled up on the bed, the kitten sleeping next to her face.

****

-

****

The doorbell rings long and hard and it annoys Riley so much she gets up from the couch ready to give the impolite person a piece of her mind.

****

“Can I help you?” She questions the man standing near the door without even paying attention to him, trying not to be sweet for once in her life.

****

“Is Maya home?” He asks. Riley finally glances at the guy’s face and confusion mixed with anger fills her insides.

****

“Kermit? What the hell are you doing here? How did you find this place?” The brunette is trying hard not to raise her voice but finds it way too difficult.

****

“I’m sorry, I don’t know who you are or how you know who I am but please let me speak to my daughter.”

****

Oh man… Riley’s blood is boiling. 

****

“Excuse me? Maya already has a father, you know, one that didn’t abandon her when she was a child. And we’ve met before, you seem to have forgotten. I’m Riley Matthews.” 

****

Kermit looks impatient and irritated, “Look, I don’t recognize your name but I’m assuming you’re that girl Maya talked about in that show. I don’t care what you think of me, or who you think you are, miss _Dykey_ Matthews. Now, get me my daughter, or I’m getting in with or without your permission.”

****

Riley rolls her eyes, unbothered by the insult, then feels someone hugging her from behind, “Is there something wrong here?” Maya stares at Kermit, cold.

****

“Did I just hear you disrespecting Riley? What the fuck are you doing here, man? This has gone too far.”

****

The man looks annoyed, “I need your help, Maya.”

****

“Oh let me guess, you want money. Fuck off, dude, you’re not getting anything from me. Also, maybe stop stalking me?” Kermit is taken aback, “What, you didn’t think I knew you’ve been stalking me since last week? I tried to ignore it but this is not okay. And neither is you calling my girlfriend names. Leave.”

****

Riley looks shocked, hearing about this for the first time. She grips Maya’s arms tighter around her. 

****

“Maya, please. I wouldn’t be doing this if it wasn’t important.”

****

“Fine. You have 10 seconds to tell me whatever the fuck made you stalk me and have the audacity to come to my home and be a dick to my girlfriend.” Maya rolls her eyes, then raises an eyebrow impatiently waiting for the man to speak.

****

“You seem to be making a good name for yourself, this place doesn’t look cheap. Look, things have been hard, I just need some money to get back on my feet. Please, Maya.”

****

Riley huffs, disappointed but not surprised. Maya shakes her head, now angry, “Unbelievable. I fucking knew it! You know what, Kermit? Fuck you.” She lets go of Riley, ready to jump in front of her and destroy the man, but the brunette turns around and gently holds her, grounding her so she doesn’t do anything she regrets. 

****

“I don’t give a shit if your life has been hard, you know what was hard? My fucking life growing up, you absolute asshole. You think you have the right to pull this shit? I have a family now, a family who loves me. A mother who worked her ass off to try and give me the best she could, a father who came into my life when I needed him most and who never  _ ever _ let me down, a girlfriend who is  _ so _ good she’s actually trying to stop me from punching you in the face right now even though you were nothing but rude to her. Get out before I call the cops.”

****

Kermit looks unhappy to hear Maya’s words and hesitates.

****

“Did you not hear me? Get the fuck out of here!” She yells, almost crumbling in Riley’s arms. 

****

The man steps back, “You were never my daughter anyway, only your mother would raise a rude little lesbian like you. Hell’s waiting for people like you two.” he blurts out, angrily, then takes off running away.

****

Maya doesn’t notice she’s crying until the door is closed and Riley is wiping her tears away.

****

“I’m here. I’m here.” The brunette rubs Maya’s back and guides her to the couch, where they sit and hold each other until everything makes sense again.

****

-

****

Maya is in bed wearing a large shirt that belongs to Riley. Her phone is charging on the bedside table, her arms crossed over her chest with the heavy blanket covering her legs and part of her torso. The sound of water coming from the bathroom fills her ears as she takes a deep breath.

****

A few minutes later, the water sound stops as Riley turns off the shower. Not long after that, the brunette walks into the bedroom wearing sweatpants and a tank top, her hair wet. She stops near the bed.

****

“Peaches.”

****

Maya turns to look at her, “You look cozy,” She opens a tired smile, “come join me.”

****

“Can we talk?” Riley inquires, as she sits down next to Maya on the bed.

****

“Sure. What’s on your mind?” The blonde grabs Riley’s hand and starts playing with her fingers.

****

“Mostly you.” She sighs, “Listen, I’m not gonna ask you why you didn’t tell me what was happening, I trust that you believed you were doing the right thing. But I wanna tell you this: Maya Hunter, I’m going to be your wife one day. You know that. You’re my partner. This,” She points between both of them, “is very important to me.” 

****

Riley takes a deep breath before continuing, “You’re my safe place and I’m yours, we’ve been over that. I need to know that you’re gonna share your burdens with me. I’m not mad, I’m not disappointed, it’s just really important to me that we communicate. This was a very particular situation, because of who was involved, I get that it’s hard for you to talk about that, but I’m always here, okay? You don’t need to tell me what’s wrong if you don’t want to, you just need to let me know  _ something _ is wrong so I can care for you and try to make you feel better, that’s my job.”

****

Maya looks like she’s gonna add something, but stops herself.

****

“I know what you were gonna say. I usually don’t like not knowing the full story, it bothers me a little bit not knowing exactly what’s bugging you. Yeah, you’re right. But this is not about me. I can bear to be a little anxious as long as it means you’re comfortable. You can say as much or as little as you would like and I will support you.” Riley brings Maya’s hand to her lips, pressing a kiss there.

****

“I love you, peaches. I trust you know what’s good for you, and I trust you know you can lean on me. We’re together, always.”

****

Maya slowly nods, “I love you too, Riley. Thank you for saying that. I get it. You’re always so patient with me, sometimes more than I deserve.”

****

Riley sighs, shaking her head, “Can you do one thing for me?”

****

“What is it?” Maya looks puzzled.

****

“Call your doctor tomorrow.”

****

The blonde frowns, annoyed, “Riles, I don’t think that’s necessary.”

****

“Maya, it’s been three days and you barely left the bed. You haven’t showered since then. Please, peaches.”

****

“It’s nothing, I’m sure I’m gonna feel a lot better tomorrow, since I have work and stuff.” 

****

“Don’t make me do it.” Riley gives Maya a stern look.

****

“You won’t. We’re too old.” Maya smiles, challenging.

****

“Oh I will. We’re never too old.”

****

Maya stares at Riley, frowning as soon as the other girl opens her mouth to say the word.

****

“Thunder!” 

****

“Goddamn you, Matthews.”

****

“It won’t hurt, babe. I know you think you’re fine but can we make sure? For me? You know I’m gonna be worried sick until we get the okay.” Riley pouts, and Maya lets her head fall on her girlfriend’s lap.

****

“Fine. I’ll call her tomorrow, but now please cuddle me before Finn climbs the damn bed and decides to sleep between us. And if you make one comment about me smelling bad I’m making you sleep on the couch.”

****

Riley giggles, they can handle this. “I love my smelly girlfriend.” Maya shushes her.

****

-

****

**@TheMayaHunter:** in a really dark place right now, I’ll probably stay away from social media for a few days. please don’t worry about me, everything will be fine i’ve got the best support system ever in my family and Riley hasn’t left my side. love you all

****

-

****

Riley walks into the bedroom to find Maya staring at the tv deep in thought, sitting on the edge of the bed.

****

“Maya, you do know the tv is off, right?”

****

The blonde glances at Riley, before turning back to the tv, “Yeah. I’m just, hm, thinking.”

****

“You’re mad.”

****

“No, I’m not.”

****

“Yes, you are, you won’t even look at me.” Riley walks closer to Maya. “Hey,” she puts her hand on her girlfriend’s shoulder, “I’m sorry things didn’t work out how we wanted them to.”

****

“What I want is to work. But I can’t now, can I? No, cause you love meddling.”

****

“Maya, this is really unfair. Tell me what the doctor said, cause you apparently forgot. Come on, tell me.”

****

Maya rolls her eyes, “She said I should take my meds again for a while and that I should take at least a week off work as my body adjusts to the medication again. Happy?” She finally turns her body towards Riley.

****

“Of course not! I could never be happy when you’re feeling bad, you know that.” Riley keeps her voice controlled and calm. “I just want you to be safe, okay? What happens to me if something happens to you? I’m not trying to guilt trip you I swear to god. Look, I apologize for calling Zay, but in my defense, I was doing what I felt was the right thing. I know you, Maya. Look, have you taken your meds?”

****

“Nope.”

****

“Why?”

****

Maya stays quiet.

****

“They helped you last time and you didn’t have any problems accepting them then. What’s wrong now? Peaches, I’m not going to judge you, please tell me so I understand.”

****

Maya stares at her hands for a few minutes, then lifting her head to look into Riley’s eyes.

****

“The problem is I was fine before all that shit happened. The problem is I don’t want stupid Kermit to have that much power over me, that’s unacceptable. I have a family who loves me, I have you, I have Finn, my fans, everything. So the reason why I’m suddenly bad again has to be that man and that doesn’t work with me. I can’t have to take medication again because my deadbeet of a biological father decided it would be a good idea to stalk me and then come knock on our door to ask me for money. I’m stronger than that, Riley, I have to be.”

****

Riley sighs in understanding, she grabs Maya’s hand and with the other she puts a strand of hair behind the blonde’s ear. “Okay. Okay, I get that. But let me tell you something, peaches, and you know I don’t lie to you.” She tightens her hold on Maya’s hand, “You’re not depressed because of Kermit. And even if that were the case, that wouldn’t give him any power over you and would definitely not make you weak.”

****

“You’ve been under a lot of stress lately. First with how hard you’ve been working, and I know you love what you do and I know it helps you feel good most of the time, but you forget to eat, you don’t drink any water, I have to text you reminders, baby. Usually when you’re working on new albums I always have my eye on you because I know you work too hard, you get a little out of it.” Maya looks a little impressed and slightly confused at Riley’s words, not having known she paid that much attention to that kind of stuff, since Maya usually hides it as well as she can. But she should’ve known. It’s Riley Matthews, of course she pays way too much attention to Maya.

****

“That wouldn’t be enough to affect you so much normally, but when combined with other things, like for example, you coming out and having to deal with homophobia everywhere, online, even from someone you thought you could trust, then all of the attention on you when I know you just wanted to get back in the studio and finish your album, then us moving, then finally, he who shall not be named, fucking stalking you for more than a week, and finding out where we live, coming over, and asking for money.”

****

“That’s a lot to handle in such a short amount of time, Maya. So what you’re saying is, since you only really started feeling weird again after the last thing, you think that’s the entire reason. It’s not. This has been building up until you couldn’t take it anymore. You’re not weak. You’re a fighter, but fighting doesn’t always mean winning, sometimes we fall, sometimes we lose, but we get back up again and get ready for another fight. It sucks losing, I know. But you never let that stop you, because you know you have it in you to win again.”

****

Riley’s face is wet with tears as she finishes her “big speech”, girl was always good with her words, always good at reading Maya, at knowing exactly what she needs to hear.

****

Maya smiles in disbelief at the woman she loves.

****

“Honey… how come you know all that and managed to put it into words and make it into a pep talk? Wow you’re good.”

****

Riley shrugs, a soft smile on her face. Maya brings her girlfriend’s face close to hers and presses a warm kiss to her lips.

****

“I love you. I love you so much, Riley Matthews. You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me.”

****

“Does that mean you’re gonna follow your doctor’s orders?” Riley grins, hopeful.

****

“Sure, sweetie, whatever you want.”

****

-

****

**@blindgossipcom:** SOLVED! Smoke And Fire: This singer had a stalker. Her own estranged father. Her depression is back and she’s filing for a restraining order. She recently got attention for other drama involving her after an interview.

****

**@TMZ:** Singer Maya Hunter just got a restraining order… against her father

****

-

****

**@TheMayaHunter:** just so you guys know the release date of my album was postponed a little bit cause I had to take some time off under doctor’s orders. thats why. i didn’t need to tell you that. im telling you bc i’ve seen some people getting worried about my health.

****

**@TheMayaHunter:** i’m fine, everyone, i promise. most of you have probably heard my depression is back, but im taking care of it. back on my meds, my girl has been nothing but supportive, and my fam is in LA with us for a while

****

**@TheMayaHunter:** i don’t owe anyone any explanation but i love you guys and i want you to know its okay to need help and its okay to get it. mental illness is no joke. please talk to someone

****

-

****

“She’s got a brand new album out right now, please welcome Maya Hunter!” Ellen announces to the crowd. Maya walks on stage and smiles, waving at the audience.

****

“Hi!” She mumbles to the host, giving her a quick hug. “It’s so nice to be back, thank you for having me!”

****

“It’s great to have you back, Maya. Let’s sit down.”

****

They both take their seats and Maya gets comfortable.

****

“So your new album is amazing.”

****

“Thank you so much!”

****

“It really is,” She eyes the crowd, “I listened to it on the way here earlier today and it’s so good! You’re a fantastic singer. Plus you wrote all the songs, right?”

****

Maya nods.

****

“Even more impressive. Congratulations. Here it is,” She shows the audience Maya’s physical album, “Everyone, go buy it!”

****

“Thank you!” Maya smiles shyly.

****

“Now, your manager told me you were ready to talk about this, and by this I mean everything that went down five months ago when you were still working on the album…” 

****

“Oh, yeah of course.” She breathes deeply, “I assume you mean the time i was stalked. And everything that came with it?”

****

“Yes, that’s what I meant. Your stalker turned out to be your father, right?”

****

“Well, for context’s sake, let me clarify this: my biological father and I hadn’t spoken since I was starting my teen years. He had previously abandoned my mother and I when I was still a kid but he came back to talk. It didn’t go very well because he had never seen me or my mom as a priority in his life. Plus he had another family. Since then I didn’t hear about him. Until five months ago.”

****

Maya sighs, “I noticed he was following me around and that was very confusing and weird to me, especially considering he’s not even technically my father anymore in all terms except biological. My dad, Shawn, my mom’s husband, see, he adopted me a long time ago. He’s my real dad, you know? But anyway, that kept on for a few days.”

****

“I don’t know what to tell you but it felt so surreal I didn’t even realise how bad the situation was. I didn’t even tell Riley, my girlfriend, because I thought he was just gonna give up eventually. But he didn’t. He knocked on our door after about a week of stalking me. I was scared. I had no idea he would follow me home, which I know sounds very stupid, since I knew he was stalking me.”

****

Maya shakes her head, “Riley got the door. I heard some arguing and name calling and I went to check what was happening and there he was, harrassing my girlfriend and demanding to talk to me. He wanted money. Naturally, I said no and asked him to leave. Eventually he did. After saying more homophobic garbage to Riley and I. So I thought about it really hard for a few days and then I filed for a restraining order. I got it. But I wasn’t okay. I had been under a lot of stress and that became too much. So I talked to my doctor and we realised my depression was back. I had to take care of myself so I took some time off work to focus on getting better, and now we’re here.”

****

Ellen nods, “Wow that’s a lot to take in. I’m so sorry you had to go through that. How are you doing right now?”

****

Maya smiles weakly. “Thank you. I’m doing a lot better. I’m still taking medication but mostly I’m back on track and soon I won’t need it anymore.”

****

“That’s good to hear. I’m happy you’re doing better, Maya. You’re a strong young woman and you still have a long happy life to live.”

****

“Thank you.”

****

“You and your girlfriend recently celebrated six years together…”

****

“Yes, well, technically we’ve been together since we were kids, but we’ve been dating for six years, yeah.”

****

“Cool, did you do anything special?”

****

“Not really, we were both really busy, but I did get her a cat. She’s been begging for it for years now and well, I can’t say no to her. So yeah, I found Finn in the animal shelter near the studio and surprised Riley with him.”

****

The screen shows a picture of Riley holding Finn, smiling huge. The audience awws.

****

“That’s adorable. Both of them look really happy.”

****

“Yep. Our house is completely destroyed now but Finn sure is happy, that little jerk.”

****

Ellen laughs, “Do you not like cats?”

****

“No, I love them, it’s just, they’re jerks.”

****

“That they are. Thank you, Maya.”

****

-

****

“Hey, honey?” Maya calls from her spot on the couch, as Riley comes sit down next to her.

  
“Yes, peaches?”

****

Maya puts her hands on Riley’s jaw and pulls her in for a passionate kiss. It feels like heaven. Riley smiles confusedly, “Not that I’m complaining but what was that for?”

****

“Nothing. You’re just, huh, the love of my life. Thank you.” Maya hesitantly mumbles, a nervous grin on her face. “And! I’m so proud of you! You did it! You finished your book!”

****

Riley’s heart melts. She stares at Maya with adoring eyes. “Maya, you’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me. You know that, right?”

****

“I do.”

****

“God, I love you.” She presses a soft kiss to Maya’s lips. “Thank you, peaches.”

****

“I love you.”

****

Maya smiles, then a few seconds later, speaks. “Are you busy tomorrow?”

****

“Hm, not really, I’m only getting a call from my editor, you know, confirming that everything is okay with the book. Why? Got any plans for us?” Riley rests her head on Maya’s shoulder. Maya grabs her hand.

****

“Well, I was hoping we could celebrate! In kind of a different way though… I mean, we don’t have to if you don’t want to but I was planning on just spoiling you all day long.” The blonde raises her eyebrow teasingly.

****

“What kind of spoiling?” Riley giggles.

****

“All kinds. I can cook for you, give you that massage you like so much, hm I can even give you a private show, huh?” Maya winks, “We can watch the shit you like, cuddle, and you know, like usual, I can fuck you until you pass out. I just want to make the entire day about you, honey. What do you say?”

****

Riley grins, “I say yes, please.” She reaches out and pulls Maya by the shirt to give her a kiss on the lips.

****

-

****

Riley awakens with the sound of her girlfriend’s voice and the press of a kiss against her forehead.

****

“Morning, sleepyhead.” 

****

The brunette opens her eyes and catches Maya smiling on top of her, “Morning, peaches. What time is it?”

****

“8:30. Breakfast in bed?” Maya points to the tray on the bed, next to Riley’s sleepy body.

****

The tray contained two glasses of orange juice, pancakes, a few waffles, hash browns, all sorts of breakfast food. Probably more than Riley would be capable of eating. Riley giggles.

****

“Wow, you’re amazing. Will you eat with me? It’s not like I can eat all of this alone.” She smiles.

****

“That’s pretty much what I was hoping for, I’m hungry as shit.”

****

“Good.”

****

-

****

After a long day of being treated like a goddess, Riley wonders what else Maya could possibly have in store for her. And then it turns out she did have a lot more.

Riley grins lovingly, her heart finally ready, as she looks at Maya, who’s kneeling down in front of her in the living room, a big smile on her face.

****

“Is this the right time?” Maya asks, the little box in her hand.

****

Riley nods enthusiastically. 

****

“Good.” Maya gently grabs her girlfriend’s hand and kisses it, then holding it with her left, as her right hand keeps the box with the ring.

****

“Riley Matthews, honey, sweetie, pumpkin, Riles... As you already know, you’re the love of my life. My best friend, my partner, my extraordinary relationship. You knew this was coming, didn’t you?”

****

“Honestly, no. I should have expected it though, you did say you were proposing as soon as I finished the book. But go on, don’t let me stop you this time.” Riley’s eyes are teary, she smiles. She knows this is it, she’s saying yes. Nothing’s stopping her now.

****

“Riley, I’ve known you were the one for me since I was a little girl. You taught me everything I know about love. And one of the things I know is, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. You’ve always been there for me no matter what, you make me the happiest woman on earth every single day and I still can’t believe you love me back.”

****

Maya takes a deep breath before continuing, “I used to be someone who didn’t believe in hope. I had no hope for the future, for happiness, for anything. But you, god, Riley, you changed me.”

****

“Here I am, down on my knees, asking you to be my wife, because I want to be with you forever and I  _ hope  _ you want the same thing. Hope. Not for suckers after all. I love you so much, honey. So…” Maya clears her throat, tries not to be bothered by the tears in her eyes, “Riley Matthews, will you finally marry me?” 

****

Riley looks like she’s about to pass out. She smiles big, her face wet with tears. She takes a deep breath, then starts nodding enthusiastically. “Yes. Yes. A thousand times, yes. I will marry you, Maya Hunter. I’ll marry you so hard!” 

****

Maya puts the ring on Riley’s finger and gets up. They hug tight. Riley presses numerous kisses all over Maya’s face and neck. “Thank you for waiting, Peaches. I love you.”

****

“I love you.” Maya brushes Riley’s tears away with her thumbs. “More than anything. I’d wait for you forever.” She presses a relieved kiss to her fiancee's awaiting lips. “But thank god I won’t have to.”

****

As they separate, Maya can see Riley is about to blow up in excitement. It’s been years since she’s seen Riley do that, but oh she knows damn well what’s coming as the girl shakes erratically, building up energy.

****

“Yyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaayyyyyy!!!!!!!!”

****

Maya smiles.

****

The cat, Finn, looks confused in his place on the couch, staring at the action. Riley turns to him with a huge smile on her face. “Finn! Maya’s gonna be my wife!! Can you believe???”

****

Maya hugs Riley from behind and presses a kiss to her cheek. The cat still looks clueless. Best day ever.

****

“Thunder!” She whispers.

****

“Lightning!” Riley whispers back.

****

-

****

**Bonus:**

****

“I’m so excited for you guys to meet this guest. She’s one of my favorite writers and I’ve been dying to have her on the show. Please welcome Riley Matthews.” Ellen announces to her audience, that cheers loudly for the guest.

****

Riley makes her way to the stage, smiling excitedly to everyone. She greets the host and they sit down.

****

“Riley, I’m so glad you’re finally on the show!”

****

“Oh my god, what? Thank  _ you _ for having me, I’m dying, this is amazing.” 

****

Ellen smiles. “Your new book is finally out!!”

****

“It is!”

****

“It’s the final one of the trilogy, correct?”

****

“Yeah. It took so long because I really wanted to make sure I explored everything I still wanted to explore in that universe before ending it, so it turned out really long.” Riley laughs.

****

“Well, I can’t wait to read it, Portia and I loved the first two books so we’ve been really excited for this one.”

****

“Thank you, that means a lot.”

****

Ellen smiles as she holds up the thick book for her audience to see. “Go buy it, y’all!” She opens it and grins at Riley’s handwriting, “Thank you for signing it for Portia and I! Although, I wish you had signed it just for me so Portia would envy me and I would get to rub it in her face.” Ellen laughs, joined by everyone. “Sorry, darling, I love you.” She smiles to the camera.

****

“Speaking of love, you just got engaged!” Ellen announces, excited.

****

“Yes! Finally!”

****

“I heard you have a funny story about that, something about that not being the first time your fiancee proposed?”

****

Riley giggles, “Oh yeah, here’s the thing, Maya and I have been together for six years, but we’ve been friends since we were kids, she said that when she was here the first time, I don’t know if you remember,”

****

“Of course I remember! I’m old but not that old!” The crowd laughs, joined by Riley herself.

****

“Anyway, she proposed a couple years ago and I said no.”

****

“What? Why?”

****

“It was just awful timing. I was starting to write the book and I had a deadline I couldn’t ignore, and she was supposed to be working on her second album. Plus, I knew I wanted to be able to plan the entire thing and focus on making it perfect. Maya is not really fond of that stuff but I get crazy. So yeah I had to tell my lovely lady “hey peaches I love you but can you propose some other time? Preferably when I’m done writing the book? Your girlfriend has adhd and can’t handle both things at once.”

****

The audience laughs, and Ellen shakes her head in disbelief. “That’s awful!”

****

“I know! My mom would always ask Maya when she was proposing and all that and the poor thing came up with a different lie every time cause she didn’t want me to look like an idiot in front of my family. Hi, mom, hi, dad, don’t be mad!”

****

“Well, I’m glad you finally said yes. You girls are lovely together.” Ellen smiles.

****

The screen shows a picture of the couple in disney world. Riley is hugging Maya like her life depends on it.

****

“Thank you.”

****

-

****

**@TheMayaHunter:** SHE SAID YES!

 

**@TheMayaHunter:** I CANT BELIEVE IM GETTING MARRIED 

****

**@TheMayaHunter:** Can’t wait for the rest of our lives together **@rileytown** <3

****

Attached to the tweet is a picture of Maya’s hand holding Riley’s right one, the ring shining.

 

**@rileytown:** Thunder!

 

**@TheMayaHunter:** Lightning!


End file.
